Time changes everything! Revised!
by lala423
Summary: This story is about Rouge and her new life after she graduates high school and learns how control her origional powers plus two new powers. Life wouldnt be complete without her best friends scheming up ways to have fun and not to mention a southern hottie showing back up. Will her ego and Logan get in the way? Or Rouge's bff's plan work when it comes to getthing them together?
1. chapter 1

AAAAAAAHHHHH so sorry I messed up the Intro I uploaded the rough draft file up I guess i should be more vigilant!

I was a little confused at the aged and stuff and years and all that.

The story is supposed to be set two years after Apocalypse!

Ages

Scott-20

Jean-20

Remy-23

Piotr-23

John-22

Wanda-19

Tabby-18

Kurt-18

Rouge-18

Kitty-18

Its been almost a year since the war with apocalypse has gone on and things are finally falling into place- or atleast have been since it happened.

Every team went they're own ways including us, the brotherhood and Magneto's clan, only six months later we welcomed three new additions to our team. Magneto and his daughter Wanda joined the X-men in hopes to become teachers to young mutants, along with Wanda came her boyfriend John also known as Pyro.

Magneto brought along with him a familiar face... Emma Frost who during the war and along with Jean saved professor Xavier's life.

Charles was of course welcoming of her only Logan still had his doubts considering they're past.

Yeah Logan's doubts obviously were thrown out the window the day I caught them making out in the danger room closet, Logan of course avoided me like the plague for a week after it happened.

Finall one day I guess they both got tired of all the secrecy and decided to let everyone know in they're own way- and get everything out of the closet...literally.

A month later a guy named Piotr Rasputin came back with the reference of a mutant named Gambit, who both fought apocaluypse

And to say the least this guy was like a Russian iron god!

About 6'6 almost 200 pounds but all pure muscle - pure chizzeld muscle double the weight and strength when he morphed into iron.

Like I suspected my best friend Kitty set her sight on the man the fist time she ever saw him, and he also took a liking to her right away. They've been dating almost five months, and both swear it's love and I beleive them too there isnt any guy out there who can actually make that girl go speechless.

As for my other two best friends Jean - yes Jean and I have become really good friends.

She is still dating her stud Scott and has been for almost two years! He even asked her to marry him!

They want to get married in the fall.

Tabby came back to the X-men after the war and started dating my brother Kurt.

Its cute really she can get my brother to do the craziest things and he is the only one to calm her down when she is on a non sugar high- they were made for each other- even though some would say otherwise considering her previously being involved with the brotherhood. I think she just needed a good guy to settle down with, and she definitely has that in my brother.

As for me, my relationship status has always been the same but I could care less, my life is finally going in the direction that I want it to go.

I just graduated high school about a week ago, its now summer and I'm looking forward to finally having some fun.

During this past year my powers have been changing drastically.

For staters I can finally touch people without sucking the life- power or memory out of them, and I mean like actual skin to skin contact! No more gloves, long pants or covered up wardrobe, i'm finally free to be me.

It caught everyone off gaurd when we finally figured it out- if it hadnt been for that accident I wouldnt have ever known.

During one of the danger room sessions with everyone I got trapped in a burning building.

The flames got so close it burned off part of my suit- and the smoke got so back I was knocked unconcious, Logan charged in after me pulling me out, and touching my bare skin.

Everyone including Logan was in awe that he was touching me and not being drained of everything.

Professor Xavier told me that over time I had been slowly letting go of the pressure and concentration that it finally happened on its own- the way I was handling everything else in my life set my mutation free.

All the teachers and all my friends have been shocked to see how my powers are evolving.

First with touch, and now with strength and flight.

Logan and Hank have noticed that myg strength has doubled in a matter of months - to the point where its a part of my mutations, and my jumps from building to building and cliff to cliff have grown to glides and even flying for a short time - they thing that with in a couple months I will be able to take off and actually fly.

So here I am now I can touch and feel to my heart's content, I have the strength of four hundred men maybe more and oh yeah I am learning to fly!

What more can I ask for?

The institute is flourishing till no end many people come from all over hoping to better they're mutant and human sides.

Growing so much in fact there have been many more additions to the mansion we all call home, and all thanks to Warren/ Angel- Jubilee's boyfriend and husband to be. He has donated countless funds so we dont have to turn anyone away... and I mean anyone.

Including today's new addition, as much of a womanizing and annoying loud mouthed bub he is Gambit as well was welcomed, by the professor and Logan I might add...psssshhhh thanks guys.

Well well well I hope you all liked my intro to this story I should have the next one up by tomorrow!  
Please r and r let me know what you think and like and dont like please!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter hope you like!  
Sorry again for all the confusion!

I also forgot to mention that I added Emma Frost into apocalypse, my little  
fiction of the story.

I stood there on my balcony just taking in the  
morning breeze and relaxing, I never thought myself as much of a morning person  
but there was nothing like watching the sun rise on a Saturday  
morning.  
Absolutely breathtaking.  
Then the sound of a motorcycle roaring in the  
distance took me from my thoughts, they were heading towards the  
institute.  
Who the hell was heading here at eight in the morning?  
It  
couldn't have been Logan cause he and Frost were still in bed at this time of  
day.  
Whoever it was parked his bike near the entrance and slipped his helmet  
off.  
It was him.  
Remy LeBeau.  
That gorgeous southern guy that kidnapped  
me two years ago, that one guy who managed to somehow embed himself inside my  
head for all these years, and I still have that Queen of Hearts to prove  
it.  
I kept it as a bookmark for when I read my romance novels, and looked at  
it whenever I wanted to remember.

He was still the same Remy, with those  
gorgeous demonic eyes that put me into a hypnotic state, that chiseled body that  
ran my head right into the gutter...that smile that makes me grin like an  
idiot...the way he makes me so mad but at the same time make himself  
irresistible...the way he...oh my gosh these teenage hormones!  
Whether I  
like the idea or not- I like Remy...I really like him.

"Hey Rouge what  
are you doing like up this early?" I jumped the sound of Kitty's high pitched  
voice.

"Oh hey Kit sorry Ah didnt see yah there- Ah couldn't  
sleep."

She smiled and looked down at the Professor and Remy  
talking.

"Nice view - like am I right?" she giggled.  
I rolled my eyes  
and hud a blush.

"Yah- hardly Kit."

"Oh come on Rouge just like  
admit it already you've got the total hots for Remy."

She gave me a  
nudge.

"Ah have no idea what your talkin bout."

I turned over and  
sat up on the ledge.

"Well I have an idea on how to get his  
attention."

I smirked at her.

"Go out for a run, and you have the  
perfect excuse the professor said himself that it helps you when your trying to  
take off."

"Ahlright maybe I will."  
At the sound of my agreeing Kat  
yanked me into our room... Ha room more like a two bedroom condo if you ask  
me, only without the kitchen.

"Okay so Emma and I went to Victoria's  
Secret to like buy out the whole store, and we picked out some totally hot stuff  
for you."  
She pulled the pink striped huge bag and laid out my new running  
outfits.

She picked out a white tank top with black sequins that said  
love pink and 86, a blue zebra push-up sports bra (as if I didnt already have a  
huge chest as it now this is just ridiculous) and black Capri  
leggings.

"Now put all this on with a head band and you are like totally  
gonna knock him dead."  
I couldn't help but laugh at her  
persistence.

"Thanks Kit, what in the world would Ah do without  
ya?"

I complimented as I quickly changed and slipped on my  
Nikes.

I quick looked in the mirror smiling at how I've changed over the  
years, no more pale skin its actually kinda tan now, I let my hair grow longer  
and with that came more white highlights.  
After gaining control Kitty, Jean  
and Tabby took mw out on a shopping spree and not letting my buy anymore Goth  
clothes or Goth make up. They turned me into a rocker girly girl.  
But it  
wouldn't really be me with out my usual fiery personality which I never let go  
of.

"One more thing."

She ran up with liquid chap stick and  
sweeped some on my lips.

"Correction powers or no powers you are gonna  
like suck the life outa him!" She squealed.

She handed me my iPhone and  
headphones.

"Okay goodbye - good luck and totally like knock him dead."

She wished me luck and slammed the door behind me.

I desperately  
dodged everyone that was up already not wanting to explain why I looked so out  
of the ordinary, and also avoiding any looks from the guys.

When I  
finally got out back I had to take a sigh of relief.

"Okay good." I  
breathed out happily knowing everyone was still inside.

I started off and  
happily explored the many acres of the institute like I always did through the  
woods then on the path near the lake running for hours.

Until I got a  
text from Kitty

Kit- Storm, Logan, Emma and Pro. X are showing Remy  
around the courtyard near the pool!  
Me and Tabby are hanging in the garden.

Now's ur chance!

I laughed at the text and did as she  
instructed me to, until I thought of another plan a plan that before had landed  
me on my butt.

"Oh what the hell Ah"ll risk it."

I hopped up on  
the wall and rant towards the distance that they could notice me.  
I sped up  
towards where the wall rose up and ended, I turned the music up and ran faster  
letting go of all my doubts.  
I was determined to fly.

I got to he high  
point if the wall and glided off only this time I didn't crash  
down.  
"Whooooo!" I yelled as I rose up through the air catching everyone's  
attention...including my target.

I couldn't beleive that after all this  
time and all it took was a little confidence.  
I Rouge can finally  
fly!

While soaring through the skies of the institute my amazing flight  
was short lived when two glowing orbs flew at me. And while flying above the  
pool I might add, thanks a lot Boom Boom!

All everyone heard next were  
two explosions and a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard from miles  
away.

At the sound of the orbs exploding I lost control and began to free  
fall fast from the sky.

"No no-aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed out while  
shooting down into the pool slamming my head on the concrete floor and going  
unconscious.

Cliff hanger I hope you liked this chapter I'll have  
the next one up soon!  
Please R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the next chapter hope you like! Please r and r! Im very open to suggestions if you have any!

At the sound of the splash Remy was the first to bolt towards the pool, searching for where Rouge's body had landed. He ripped off his coat and dove in after her, quickly scooping her up into his arms he shot up out of the pool and laid her down on the ground. Everyone was already there watching and waiting to see if she was okay.

He shook her limp body and felt to see if she was breathing.

She wasn't.

He pressed his mouth over hers and breathed into her twice.

Nothing.

He pressed his locked hands on her chest and pushed down thirty times.

Nothing.

"C'mon Rouge." he said leaning down to give her two more breaths.

He watched her chest rise and fall twice and only twice.

She still wasn't back.

He pushed down again on her chest watching water spill out of her mouth and pressing harder.

More water gushes out.

He gives her two more breaths.

Her body twitches.

Pressing down one last time she coughs and flickers her green eyes open, she is finally breathing again.

She gasps for air in fear and leans her head up fast only to be brought down by a severe shot of pain in her head and passes out in Remy's arms.

He stokes her hair and brings her to his chest while he gets up. "Let's get her down to the med bay."

Storm speaks out wiping a tear of worry away. The professor, Logan, Emma, Kitty and Tabby follow them down the med bay. "I swear it was an accident , I didn't mean to." Tabby cried out. "Hey kid dont worry about it, accidents happen."

Logan said as he wrapped an arm around her. On the way down Remy never let go of the girl in his arms, keeping her close and listening to her breathe. For a moment Rouge opened her eyes and looked up at the man holding her and smiled.

"Thank you Remy." she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. Remy looked down at her.

"No need to thahnk Chèr, Remy's just glad your ahlrahgt... But yo welcome."

He whispered into her hair. Hank had a room ready to do some tests to make sure she was going to be okay. Jean, Kitty and Tabby sat down in the waiting area, meanwhile Rouge set Rouge down on the bed and walked out.

"Hey kid." Remy turned to look at Logan who was handing him a blanket.

"Thank ya Logan." They stood side by side as if they where guarding the door.

"That girl , she's like my daughter you know." Logan's voice cracked.

"Ah know."

"Thank you."

"Don' worry bout it mòn ámì." Remy smiled.

"Just remember one thing bub." Logan changed subjects and the tone of his voice.

"N'what- would that be?"

"You hurt her I hurt you, plain and simple." Remy laughed.

"What makes y'think that Ah'd."

"I ain't stupid kid I know you two are sweet on each other." Remy decided to just leave it at that and prayed that he could stay on Logan's good side.

'What makes you think that Ah'd ever hurt her.' His real response ran through his head, until Storm walked out to tell them about Rouge.

"She's going to be fine, she has a minor concussion, but there isn't any brain damage from when she stopped breathing , but I want to keep her here and monitor her for the day, she can go back to her room tonight."

A sigh of relief filled the room. Everyone took shifts while watching Rouge that day but it was Logan and Remy who never left, just watching and waiting for her. Finally after Logan fell asleep Remy left.

Rouge's POV My eyes flickered open as I woke to a dim light shinning down on me, I was surprised to see I was still in the same running clothes instead of a gown. I looked around to see Logan and Kurt asleep on the couch to my right then Kitty, Jean and Tabby knocked out on the one to my left. I grinned in a scheming way and took the head band out of my hair and flicked it over at Tabby.

"What the hell?" she jerked awake and woke up the others.

"Didnt think Ah'd get ya back now did yah?" she rushed over and gave me a hug.

"Your awake!" Kitty screeched.

"Yeah and with a migraine too oh ma this is annoying." I whined as they all took they're turns hugging me.

"You feeling bettah?" Kurt have me a hug and a loss on the forehead. I giggled and nodded.

"Hey kid- welcome back." Logan have my hand a squeeze.

"Thanks."

"You have Remy to thank for that not me."

"Ah know- hey you called him by his name."

"That's a one tine thing." Everyone in the room laughed.

All afternoon everyone in the institute came down to see how I was and tell me that they were happy I was okay, except only one face I didnt see was Remy's... Not that I missed him or anything like that.

By ten I was already dozing off while listening to music on my iPhone, my hands draped above my head and my hair in a messy ponytail scattered over my face. I was happy Kitty made me put on more of that kiss chapstick cause Remy finally came down to see me...yeah while I was half asleep but still better late than never. I could feel him standing there next to the bed watching me sleep. I heard and felt my hear rate spike when he reached down to brush my messy hair from my face. Still with my eyes closed I shifted my head so that it was in his direction.

He scooted a chair near the bed and sat down next to me. I brought a hand up to my head finally deciding it was time to "wake up" and took a deep breath, fluttering my eyes open .

We smiled at one another.

"Hey." I whispered, and took my headphones out, beaming up at him and getting lost in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Hey Chér y'feelin' bettah?" I shrugged and sat up.

"Other than the throbbing head pain, Ah'm alright...thanks to you."

"Don'mention it Cher." I smiled at the nickname.

"My name is Rouge yah know." he smirked.

"Oui Cher, but Ah think Belle suits yah bettah." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well Ah can't argue there swamp rat."

"So when will yah be getting outahere Cheri." his thick accent made me melt as always.

"Now Ah guess, Storm said Ah can sleep in mah room tonight."

"Did she'now...well what about Remy's room dont that sound much bettah?" he scooted closer.

"Tempting... But maybe another tahme." he gave me another toothy grin.

"Well what about a kiss at least fo' the man who saved yo'r life." I rolled mt eyes at him and laughed getting up off the bed but losing my balance. Instead of falling on my butt strong arms caught me and got me back up on my feet.

"Help meh up to mah room and Ah'll think about it."

"I think I can manage that m'lady."

He scooped me up bridle style and held me tight and close to his body and headed up stairs.

"So ahre you always this chivalrous or ahre yah just tryin to get on mah good side?"

"When it come t'you dahling - you can expect anythin and everythin from meh."

I giggled and stayed silent the rest of the way up.

When we finally got up to my room he set me down on my feet and I was at a loss of what to do, part of me really just wanted to grab him and kiss him like I had always fantasized, and the other side was screaming for me to hold back because of who he was- and also the fact that playin hard to get was so much more fun.

Instead I wrapped my arms around his neck an pulled him in for a hug.

"Ah dont know where Ah would be right now- if it werent for you." I whispered in gratitude.

"You y'can surely bet that I wouldnt be here without you- if you dont r'call you did save me back when I took yah to Louisiana.'

I pulled away and smiled.

"Ah guess your right, but ..." I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips leaving him speechless.

"Goodnight Remy-." I smiled walked into my room heading straight for my bed."

Okay okay I hope you all liked this one - I will have the next chapter up soon!

Please r and r lemme know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you liked the last one please r and r here is chapter 4!

I ran to my bedroom and jumped into my bed like a giddy little girl and thought. 'Damn what the hell is this guy doin to meh.' Since he got here my mind has been running in circles just thinking about him.  
I couldn't beleive that I kissed him, the butterflies in my stomach made me dizzy but it was worth it to see his priceless response that I actually kissed him.  
I fell asleep with him on my mind wondering how I would face him tomorrow, how I would react to him finally being an X-man. My mind was racing with different worries about my little situation until I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up thinking that reading by the pool would be very relaxing - and give me some time to think and be by myself. After my shower I looked through the Victoria's Secret goody bag Emma and Kit had given me and strarted to put together an outfit.

"Like oh my gosh - I am such a good teacher." Kitty squealed out clapping her hands.

"Yeah you are."

I had to hand it to her as I slipped on yoga shorts, a black sports push up and a white baggy t-shirt with pink writing on it.

"So how'd you like get back to the room last night?" She gave me that 'I already know' look. "Well Remy came to visit me down in the med bay so he just helped me get back up here." I finished changing and got lost in the thought of what went on last night.

"Hello Rouge anyone in there?" I shook it off and tried to act like normal.

"What?" I smiled.

"You totally kissed him didnt you?" she shreiked. My mouth dropped open, I couldnt say no know- I wouldnt be able to keep composure, especially because I was blushing like crazy.

"Ah dont know what you'ar talkin bout." She giggled and squealed again.

"You like totally did there it no way of hiding it!" I rolled my eyes and laighed along.

"Ah gues Ah cant hide it anymore."

"No you cant now spill!"

"Well he and Ah were talking after Ah woke up and he mentioned a reward for saving mah lahfe and when he carried me back up to my room Ah planted one on'em and ran back to my room."

I couldnt hide the blush and giggle that followed after telling her what happened.

"And then what?" "Ah said goodnight and went to bed."

"Good - this time around like let him come to you- which I'm sure he will!" I sighed.

"Thay gah makes me crazy Ah tell yah."  
She giggled.

"Thats because you like have a crush on him and all of the above- so keep distance and like I said let him come to you."

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"You dont think that everyone is gonna be suspicious mah bubbly new attitude?"  
She smiled.

"Just like don't hide it anymore you have a lot to he happy for."

"Is that how you hid it so well lahke Ah mean you and Piotr... Ah know Ah knew."  
She giggled.

"I was always happy and hyper Rouge, he just made me quiet down and think about how happy we were together."

"Really?" she nodded happily.

"Yeah I am like seriously in love with him."

"It really shows Kit, you look really happy."

"Like I seriously think this is it, he treats me like a total princess and makes me feel well like really good." she said it a little too happy.  
I looked at her and couldn't help but be jealous - but at the same time really happy for her.

"I'm happy for you I really am."

"Trust my instincts Rouge you and Remy are two of a kind and kinda meant for one another."  
I sighed and fell back onto my bed smiling at the ceiling.

"To tell you the truth, I really hope so Kit ."

We finished our girl talk and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast, where everyone else was already up and eating well with the exception of some of the younger kids... and Remy.

"Bout time you two showed up." Logan said.

"We are girls Logan cmon like give us some credit we coulda taken much longer." Kitty joked with him.

"Good morning Rouge- Katya." Piotr stood up to greet us both.

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss that made Logan want to leave the room, luckily Emma was there to calm him down and make him smile with something that she whispered into his ear.

I just sat down and grabbed myself some cereal and ate quickly while playing on my phone.

"So how you feelin Stripes?" Logan asked.

"Good as new." I sat back and smiled - a little too happy for his taste- he knew something was up by now.

"No more head aches I hope?" Storm asked.

"None whatsoever- thanks Storm."

I said after taking a sip of oj and veering out the window, and around the room looking for someone, I waited there at the table while everyone talked to see if he was going to walk through the door but when he didnt I just decided to take Kitty's advice and go off on my own.

"Thanks for breakfast gahs - Ah'm gonna go out by the pool'n read."

I grabbed my phone and book starting to leave.

"Take it easy today Stripes- we dont want a repeat of yesterday." I laughed.

"In other words stay away from Tabby while flyin right?" He chuckled and nodded.

I walked out to the pool deck barefoot with my sunglasses over my eyes and comfortable with the summer sun, I sat down on the pool chair and opened my book.

The book was about love and adventure, and all of the above that I wanted in my life, something I truley wanted to find.

Narrator

Rouge sat there all morning listening to music- laughing at all the funny parts of her book and smiling like crazy when all the romace showed its self.

Meanwhile Remy was already up and wandering around in the courtyard looking at all the beautiful scenery and having some time tohimself, when he came to a clearing from across the pool, he noticed her sitting there by herself reading.

He stared at her and smiled thinking about how she had kissed him the night before, he watched her as she shifted positions when she got uncomfortable and the different ways she reacted to the book.

Rouge bit her lip whenever the contents of the book got heated and passionate- imagining whayt it would be like to be with someone like that- what it would feel like to be touched by someone it that way. At times she would think of herself while reading as the main character and Remy as the other and blushed to no end.

He noticed the way she bit her lip and blushed and wondered what she was thinking about.

She looked up from her book for a second catching Remy's gaze.

With eyes lock and smiling at one another, they failed to notice two pairs of eyes watching them closely.

"I dont like the way he looks at her." Logan said to Emma.

"Of course you dont Logan- that girl is like your duaghter."

Logan gave out a low growl in frustration.

"I still dont like him."

Emma smiled.

"Logan he saved her life and besides - he is in love with her- what isnt there to like about him?"

"Rouge has been through enough these past few years, I dont want her to get hurt."

She held his hand.

"You gave him your warning and he is still here to stay- he isnt going to hurt anyone."

They sat down on one of the garden benches.

"Yeah - for now- he is young and he's stupid." She giggle and scooted closer to him.

"Being young and in love- well I know partof that at least, I'm not so young anymore."

Logan turned to look at Emma.

"Do you now?" he asked.

"I do."

She nodded up at him.

He leaned into her ear hoping that she would be the only one to hear her say this.

"I love you."

"And I love you- too Claws." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"If that nickname catches onto any of the students you'll have hell to pay." She laughed at his warning.

"Well if your the devil I get to play with maybe I will take you up on that offer... Claws." She said louder this time bolting into the bush maze, he of course went running after her.

Back near the pool both Rouge and Remy were at a loss of what to donext, they had been staring at one another for a while now.

Her eyes averted when she looked back to read the rest of her book with a smile on her face.

Fifeen minutes passed by and she finally finished the whole book, she looked up to see where Remy was but he wasnt in the same spot - he was over by the feild running around playing tag with some of the younger kids.

They way he was with all the kids- interacting with them only made her want him more, she loved everything about him.

She wondered what it would be like if they ever got together - all of the thoughts and feelings running through her mind made her smile.

Okay so hope you liked this next one - lemme know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you liked my last chapter here is the next one!  
I hope you  
like!

Rouge's POV

Looking at all that was right  
in front of me, actually seeing how Remy was rather than just thinking about  
glimpses of him these past few years, now I was really opening my eyes to what  
he was really like.  
The way I see him now here with us, the way he is with  
everyone only makes me want him more.

"Daydreaming?" Jean asked as she  
sat down on the chair next to me.

"Am Ah that obvious?" She  
smiled.

"Well the look in your eyes and the way you space out so easily  
even distracting you from reading is a dead give away."  
She giggled after  
finishing her sentence and I couldn't help but blush.

"Well theres no way  
of hidin' it now." I said trying to hide my face.

She turned to look at  
Remy playing with all the younger X-men.

"Why would you need to hide it  
Rouge?"

I shrugged.

"Because of what people think... mainly Kurt  
and Logan - they dont really see eye to eye with him."

"After joining the  
X-men and saving your life I think he's more than redeemed himself- to  
everyone."

My face light up.

"You really think so Jean?"

"I think it's safe to say so- yes."  
She gave me a suspicious  
smirk.

"You've been snoopin round in people's minds again havent you?" I  
accused.

"Hey dont give me that look, its for a very good  
cause."

I laughed.

"Yeah rahght."  
Jean and I failed to notice  
who was lurking around and listening to our conversation.

"What'be for a  
good cause- Ms. Red?" Remy asked.

Jean and I froze with fake smiles on  
our faces, luckily I thought up a good cover- up

"Trust meh- yah dont  
wanna know."  
He smirked at me.

"Try- meh Chere'." I half  
smiled.

"Well Jean here has been snoopin round her man's head to see what  
he lahkes in the sac."

His eyes widened just as much as Jean's did - only  
she kept her reaction with in reason.

"Damn- Red y'got skills." He winked  
at her.

"Rouge! I can't beleive you told him!" She screeched, Remy and I  
tried hard not to laugh.

She got up pointing a finger at me completely  
infuriated.

"Don' worry Red- I wont tell n'one you've got mah word on  
that one." She rolled her eyes and threatened him anyway.

"Yeah I had  
better or else you are so toast when it comes to the danger room!" She half  
yelled and walked off, but not without leaving me a mental note.

'You owe  
me for this Rouge and big time!' I shrugged off her threat and acted as if  
nothing happened.

I laughed and returned to fidgeting with my phone not  
knowing what to say to Remy, feeling that his eyes were on me I blushed a little  
and especially when he sat down next to me.

I looked up to see him  
staring at me as usual.

"Can Ah help yah?" I asked  
jokingly.

"Nothin Cherie just enjoyin' the view." I giggled and couldnt  
contain my blush that came on from his compliment.

"Rem- your such a  
flirt." He shrugged.

"Nah Cher- only when Remy's round you." I smiled and  
turned to look at the courtyard.

"So whart's new Rem? Why did yah come nd  
join the X-men?"

He shrugged again.

"Got tired'o being alone - I  
wanted tah be with people Ah consider friends, believe it o'not being out on the  
road gets borin' nd' meaninless'."

I nodded.

"Well yah definitely  
have friends here."

"Not so sure bout that- everyone treat meh lahke  
Ah'm some sort'a crminal." I shook my head.

"No they don't Remy - they  
just need tah get tah know yah more- it's barley been two days give it some  
time. Everyone'll love yah."

He flashed me a smile that made my heart  
skip.

"Thanks Rouge- Ah needed tah hear that."

"Hey- yah called me  
Rouge."

He smirked.

"Ah though y'wanted meh to call yah that?" I  
got up as he spoke to stretch a little.

"Ah- dont know your pet names  
were kinda startin' tah grow on me."  
I beamed down at him, keeping eye  
contact as I walked over towards the pool, testing the water with my toes and  
wondering whether it would be a good idea to dive in.  
His eyes were glued to  
me - he wasn't able to think of a clever come back this time.

I turned to  
look at the pool and didnt notice Remy who was already shirtless and walking  
towards me.

"So Cher- y'feel lahke going for a swim?" He was right behind  
me and talking into my neck, a shiver ran down my spine.  
I shrugged at  
him.

"Well the weather is so nice it'd be a shame to waste it away  
tannin." He laughed.

He quickly scooped me up bridal style and jumped in  
holding me.  
I let out a quick scream as we hit the  
water.

Bonding time!  
Hope you liked this one I'll have the  
next one up asap!

mccmc


End file.
